


Happy Birthday to Me

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Series: Holiday Special [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday wish coming true ;), Building up to a relationship, But it's not too smutty..., F/M, Holiday Special, Masturbation, Mindful Orgasm, Rogue's first birthday at the Mansion, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: It's Rogue's first birthday at the mansion and the X-Men have set up a party for her... but something, or rather someone, is missing.Could a birthday wish change that?





	Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to 'Merry X-Mas to you'
> 
> And, yes, Rogue's 90s comic book outfit makes an appearance ;)

_Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters... July 24th, 2009_

Nearly half of the younger kids at the school have gone home for summer break. The ones that stayed behind didn't really have homes to go back to… their families or communities having kicked them out and ran them off. The older kids, the teens and young adults, were still here because of college or training for the X-Men.

Rogue was still here, having ran away from home last year in July just after her sixteenth birthday… three weeks after kissing her then boyfriend and putting him into a coma. She had felt she was doing everyone in her home town some good by leaving.

She didn't expect her life to change nearly eight months after running away… for the better.

She wound up meeting the most awesome, badass man she'd ever laid eyes on in a small Canadian town in Alberta. He's damn near indestructible between unbreakable bones and being able to instantly heal from any injury, has metal claws in his fists that can cut through anything, and he’s even saved her life twice!

And, most importantly of all, he isn't afraid to touch her deadly skin!

Logan… aka The Wolverine… has become the most cherished person in Marie’s life. A piece of him resides within her… permanently… along with his healing factor.

Always there to protect her… even when he ain't around.

And that's the problem… he isn't here… and Marie desperately wants more of him within her… not of the psyche variety either. She could feel the conflict of his desire within the memories and thoughts she got from him… the desire he felt for _her_.

It has fueled her every fantasy since Logan has been gone.

She can just imagine his larger hands moving over her deadly skin… especially if she could ever learn to control it… his thick fingers would brush over every inch of sensitive skin causing goosebumps to rise and her body to shiver.

Then those questing fingers would explore her most personal and intimate of places… teasing her silky, slick folds only to plunder her innocence away.

And Marie wouldn’t stop him from doing so. She'd gladly take anything and everything she'd get coming to her just to spend even one night in Logan’s bed… his seed slick upon her thighs… his lips upon her neck… and his strong arms surrounding her.

She bites at her lower lip… bruising and plumping it perfectly out of anxious habit as she squirms before the chocolate frosted yellow cake before her. A number ‘1’ and number ‘7’ candles burning merrily and bright before her waiting as Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, Piotr, the Professors/X-Men, and remaining students sing ‘Happy Birthday to you’.

Her own chocolate eyes read out the same phrase written in bright green frosting. Green because she let Jubilee know that it's her favorite color.

It's also the color of Logan's eyes.

The song ends and Rogue has to make her wish now.

 _‘I want Logan to come back here… to me.’_ Marie thinks wishing with all her heart for it to be true.

A swift puff of a breath…

Jean and the Professor smile warmly though Jean blushes at the girl’s wish.

The twin flames are suddenly snuffed out… and as the smoke starts to waft around them all, the rumble of a Harley engine grows louder in the distance.

A million watt grin brightens Rogue's pretty face at the sound and she races from the large dining room to the large, double oak front doors.

 _‘Guess wishes really do come true.’_ Jeans projects to the Professor. He gives her a knowing smirk.

 _‘I may have informed our questing friend of his young companion’s important day last week.’_ Comes her mentor’s response. Jean crosses her arms and smiles at Xavier’s usual impeccable timing. She lets it go to watch her husband cut the cake leaving ‘Rogue’ for the birthday girl to enjoy upon her return.

~•°☆°•~

Rogue runs outside into the summer heat. Her booted feet thumping loudly to announce her presence to the man who has her heart.

“Yer back!” Rogue squeals out in her excitement as she closes the distance over the paved driveway. She collides into Logan’s chest, arms around his neck, and squeezes him tight. Her striped hair serving as the only barrier between the little bit of her exposed deadly skin and his scruffy face. His arms snake around her slender waist. One moves up to feel her hair… the other settles low on her back.

“Did ya miss me?” Logan says with a genuine grin once she steps back. His hands slide to rest low on her waist. Her own gloved hands move to linger upon his chest.

“Nah, not really.” She teases with a shake of her head and a silly grin of her own as she pulls completely away and gives a fist bump to his chest. Logan smirks but there is a twinge of sadness to the look as he remembers what happened when he did the same to her… only his claws were out.

“In that case…” Logan starts as he gently grabs and pulls her gloved wrist away from his chest. “Maybe I should hit the road again, come back in another couple of months.” Logan adds breaking himself from the somber mood as he turns away to mess with the bike once more.

“But ya just got here!” Rogue says worriedly as she advances in alarm that he really intends to leave again. “Please stay.” She begs reaching out to tug on his leather jacket as if that will keep him here… with her.

“Don't get yer panties in a twist. I'm not leavin’ again. At least not yet anyways.” Logan says with a smirk as he turns back around with a duffle bag in hand. “Here. Happy birthday, Marie.” He says with genuine feeling.

“Thanks.” Marie says and hugs Logan again before she even opens the duffle to see what he got her.

“Ya gonna hug me all day or are ya gonna see what I got ya?” Logan then says to the birthday girl. Marie blushes shyly as she pulls away and unzips the bag. She looks inside at the dark green and yellow garment within.

“What’s this?” She asks curious as she pulls it out by the collar.

“It’s a riding suit… for motorcycles.” Logan answers as she pulls it wide and holds it against her front. The yellow is a six inch wide slash running from crotch to collar on the front and the back.

“There's more in that bag.” Logan adds tilting his head down to the discarded duffle on the pavement by her boots. Marie looks at him with sparkling brown eyes. He smiles at the sight. She tosses the body suit to rest over her shoulder then reaches down and pulls a brown leather mass from the duffle. It’s an aviator jacket.

“Oh my gawd! Logan! I love it! Thank you so much!” She says as she puts her new jacket on. The sleeves are a little long but she pushes them up to her elbows and hugs Logan once more. This time she leaps at him and he laughs as he catches her in his arms. Her legs wrapping around his waist.

“Go put it on and I'll take ya for a ride, kid.” He then says realizing where his hands are on her curvy body… namely her shapely backside.

“Okay.” Marie says pecking a quick kiss to his stubbled cheek before she drops her legs from around his waist. “I've got some boots that'll go great with this.” She adds as she stuffs everything back into the duffle and runs back into the mansion in a rush.

Rogue takes the stairs two at a time until she's in her room. Luckily Kitty and Jubilee aren't there so she quickly strips down to her white panties and green camie then wiggles into the riding suit. She zips it up in the front and makes sure Logan’s tags are nestled safely between her breasts before zipping it up all the way. She then pulls out the knee-high black combat boots that have yellow laces and a green tongue. Rogue gets them on and then pulls her new jacket on pushing up the sleeves and slipping on some short leather gloves to cover her bare hands.

Rogue races back outside to where Logan is waiting by the bike smoking a cigar. His green eyes give her a lingering down-up look as she stands a few feet away breathless from her haste.

“I’m ready.” She declares with a smile and a flush on her cheeks.

“Almost.” Logan says and turns. When he faces her again, he has a helmet in his big hands. “Put this on, kid… then you'll be ready.”

“I don't need one of those. Besides… I'm not a kid. Plus, I think I've got yer healing permanently since Liberty Island. I don't even get colds anymore.” Rogue grumbles about the ugly protective gear she'd rather avoid.

“I thought all that wore off?” Logan says cocking a brow at her.

“Nah, it didn't. Neither did this.” Rogue then says as she raises her right hand and Logan is surprised to find himself floating an inch off the ground.

“Okay. Birthday girl gets her way then.” Logan says a bit surprised at the display of power. Rogue puts him back down on his feet again.

“Damn skippy.” She tells him as she approaches the bike.

"Jesus." Logan mutters as he sits the helmet down on top of the low wall near him then he gets on the bike. Rogue settles in behind him and before he can tell her what to do, she does it. Her smaller frame presses firmly up against his back and her arms wrap snuggly around his middle.

“Good girl.” He says with a smirk as he pats her covered hands with his own then kick starts the bike. Engine roaring to life beneath her, Rogue gasps at the new, yet familiar, sensation rumbling through her lower body.

“Hold on tight, darlin’!” Logan says over the purr of the motor. Rogue squeezes his middle and then in an explosive roar… they are off down the driveway and onto the road.

Rogue’s eyes take in everything as they go down the scenic roads of Westchester county. They go west for awhile then south along the Hudson River… the distant skyline of the Big Apple visible before them. The wind whipping through her long dark tresses… white streak waving around like a frantic banner as they go. She feels free… free to be herself now… right here with the man she loves. Logan then turns down another road heading east away from the river past homes nestled in the wooded landscape. Rogue moves fluidly with him as they turn. Her instincts being his.

She presses back in against Logan’s back… her gruff knight in flannel and leather. She sniffs at him and delights in the brief whiffs of cigar, whiskey, leather, and _Logan_. It's heady and makes her hum out her approval… especially as the rumbling of the bike stimulates her lower anatomy quite pleasantly.

This may be the closest to sex she'll ever get… so she holds on and lets the vibrations stir her.

“Faster!” She pleads raising her voice over the rush of wind and on queue, Logan twists the throttle, the bike roars, and they race onward down the road. Rogue squirms until she finds just the right spot… the vibrating stimulating her to orgasm… and Rogue whimpers then cries out.

“Oh, Logan! Yes!” Her voice carrying over the wind and engine roar alerting the ears of the feral man she is desperately clinging to. Soon the bike slows and Logan comes to a stop at a pull over near some park area.

“You okay?” He asks gently looking back over his shoulder at her.

“Ah'm fine.” She answers, voice groggy and thick with her southern accent. A secretive smile on her rosy red lips. She snuggles against him once more and Logan sniffs the air. Marie wonders if he can smell the wetness in her pants. He gives a knowing chuckle.

“Alright then.” He says and gets the bike started, they find themselves heading down the road towards the school now at a more reasonable pace. Once there, Logan pulls the bike directly into the garage. He lets Rogue climb off first. He pockets the keys as she lingers close by.

“That was so fun.” She starts acting shyly as she keeps her hands behind her back. She really wants to grab him by the front of his shirt and pull him into a kiss. “Thanks… again… for this… the ride… and… bein’ here today.” She then adds a little nervously.

“Yer welcome, kid. Besides, nothing makes me happier than making you happy.” Logan says as he closes the distance reaching out to twist a white lock of her hair around his thick fingers and savor the silky feel.

“Oh yeah, almost forgot.” He then says to her. “If ya wanna practice controllin’ yer skin… I'd be more than happy to help ya. Seein’ as how I'm the only person who has touched ya more than once and walked away more or less unscathed.”

“Really? You'd do that for me?” Marie asks her voice small and quiet as she looks up at him with hopeful eyes. She definitely wants him to touch her more as well as repeatedly.

“Sure.” Logan says confidently and lets the lock of hair go.

“Yer not scared?” Rogue then asks and there's a hint of a tease in her tone. Logan smirks down at her as he steps in a little closer.

“Darlin’, I could never be scared of you.” He says in a low rumble.

“Good… cause I ain't afraid of yer claws, _Wolverine_.” She sasses him lovingly in a near whisper. Her gloved hand finds his and her small fingers slowly rub over the skin between his knuckles. Her eyes lock with his… and she can see the fires of his desire for her burning within them. Marie bites at her lower lip and blushes at his closeness.

Logan then moves forward to capture her lips with his. The kiss is sudden and swift enough that Logan manages to pull away before her skin can draw his life force in. Rogue leans forward as he retreats. A small whimper escapes her rosy red, kissable lips at the loss.

“Happy birthday… Marie.” Logan whispers. His breath puffing over her lips. His thumb then rubs away an errant tear Rogue didn't realize had slipped from her eye as he steps away… hand now in her hair.

“There you are, Rogue.” Scott says as he enters the huge garage and spots the pair near his bike. Logan is a respectable two steps away from Rogue and he steps around her.

“Outfit looks great on ya, kid.” Logan says to her before walking away. “Yer bike needs gas.” Logan says as he tosses the keys to Scott who frowns and tosses them back at Logan… hard… hitting the feral mutant in the chest.

“Then fill it up.” Scott then says heatedly. Logan stops and glares down the shades wearing pretty boy with murderous intent.

“Come on, Logan. Let's get some cake. I'm dyin’ for a piece.” Rogue says defusing the situation as she clings to Logan's side. The tension in Logan eased up slightly and he gave a gruff acknowledgment of her suggestion allowing himself to be pulled away towards the formal dining room. “You seriously need to start playing nice with Summers, Logan. He ain't all bad… kind of a stick in the mud sometimes, but he means well.”

“Stick in the mud? More like up his ass.” Logan grumbles out as they enter the designated party room. Most have wandered off but her friends and the X-Men are still here.

So her and Logan enjoy some cake.

Rogue likes watching Logan eat up a couple of slices of the sweet goodness. He gets chocolate frosting in his shaggy chops on one side and doesn't seem to notice for several minutes much to Marie’s amusement.

She'll never admit to Logan out right that she wants him… that she wished that night she woke him from his nightmare had ended differently… with him penetrating her with another part of his anatomy than his claws.

Oh well, a girl can dream can't she?

But so far this has been the best birthday she has had in a long time.


End file.
